


Zip your lip (like a padlock)

by bunlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Dom/sub Undertones, Harry is cocky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stripper Louis, Top Harry, blink and youll miss it, louis is bratty, louis is one of the girls, power bottom kinda?, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunlou/pseuds/bunlou
Summary: Louis is a bratHarry goes to watch him danceCan you blame them?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	Zip your lip (like a padlock)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh its my first fic!! im so nervous about this but also so excited.  
> this also doesn't really have a beta so be nice!  
> I don't really know what to say except thank you to everybody who cheered me on through writing this and gave me so much confidence.  
> Thank you to the cowboy harry gc for giving me this idea by listening to so much Kesha one night, you all gave me so much confidence and excitement with this fic. I appreciate and love you all so much.  
> I also told ken that I would dedicate my first fic to them, so this ones for you babes!
> 
> This fic title is a lyric from Keshas song "blah blah blah" i recommend listening to that to get a good idea of Louis character

The lights were his favorite part. The way they put the direction right on him, catching on the glitter on his skin. The oil that would drip from his collar bones.  
Tonight was like every weekend Louis had ever worked, a room full of middle-aged men about to watch his every move and the same playlist on a shuffle. One of his coworkers spins on the stage in front of him as he squeezes his small frame to get to the back room. They don’t notice him push past in his oversized sweater; they never do until later. 

Louis is immediately met with the smell of hair spray and cotton candy when he pushes the door open. Girls were running around between mirrors, fixing each other’s outfits and sneaking cheeky grabs of each other. Shay is the first one to notice Louis walk in, already in her outfit of the night. A bright red set covers her, and her hair is twirled into pigtails. A small collar sits on her neck with a little strawberry pin in the center to match her stage name. 

“Lou!!” She calls out, running over to stick a sucker into his mouth. “Missed you.” She hugs him getting sparkles over his body already. Louis runs his tongue over the new lollipop in his mouth, smiling at her. 

“You saw me last night.” He drops his bag in front of an empty mirror, unzipping it to grab his hairbrush. 

Wrapping her arms around his waist, sitting her head on his shoulder, “But I haven’t seen you tonight, so I missed you.” Kissing a big pink kiss onto his cheek, she runs off before he can squeeze her waist back. 

“Whatever you say, babe!” He strips off his top, grabbing the pink and blue iridescent lace-up top on his counter and matching pink glitter booty shorts. The shorts include matching lace up sides, so a peak of his heart tattoo shows—the small “Lou” tattoo on his hip sticks above the fabric. They’re the only tattoos he has, but they work the charm of attracting boys at his college. Changing entirely into his outfit, he sprays his legs and tummy with pink glitter and runs highlighter over his collarbones. He has leftover mascara from school on but runs a new layer over it. Refreshing the lipgloss on his mouth, he sways his hips lightly to the music playing outside. 

Shay walks to the backstage entrance, knowing she’s about to be called on stage. Throwing a wink to Louis, she walks out of sight, Her usual sucker stuck in her mouth. Louis can’t help but hide behind a corner to watch her beginning routine. Once she’s on stage, you can notice all the small jewels covering her outfit. Shay was one of the dancers who interacted with the audience quite often, saying she always loved to tease people for not touching her. 

A tap on his shoulder makes him jump, Celeste holding a small bag in front of her.  
“Oops! Sorry, Lou!” she covers her mouth, giggling. Louis can’t help but look down at the bag she holds, waiting for her explanation. “We got a surprise for you.” she sings out the last syllable, dragging him back over to the mirrors. Once they stop entirely, she hands the bag over to him, and the girls crowd around them to watch. 

Pulling out a shear fabric Louis knows what it is immediately. The feathered ends, the satin tie.  
“You got me a robe!” He squeals, dropping the bag to the floor and letting the robe fall open from its folds. It’s all white, with tiny rhinestone details that gleam under the lights. 

“We know you took finals, so we wanted to get you a congratulations present!” Celeste cheers. Louis snatches her into a hug, causing all the other girls to join in. Louis has been working at the club for a year, helping him pay for his housing after getting kicked out by his roommate. Since then, this place has always felt like a second home. He was the only male dancer they had, but the girls treated him no differently. Grabbing his ass when they walked by and giggling at the boys who would walk in. He couldn’t imagine his life without them now.  
Tears fill his eyes as he panic blinks them away, not wanting to smudge any of his fresh makeup. 

“You girls are going to make me cry before I go out!” He fans his face lightly, pulling away from the group hug. 

“You fuckers gave it to him while I was out!” He hears a voice call out. Shays set now being over, and a small break for the customers starts. Smacking Celeste with a stack of one-dollar bills, and hugs Louis tightly. “It was my idea,” she whispers in his ear. 

“It absolutely was not you ass,” Celeste shouts out, rolling her eyes.

“Okay, fine, it was your girlfriends” She flicks her hand up, “details details.” 

“Abi did this?” He asks, pulling the robe over his arms. 

Celeste smiles, “they did! They knew you would love it, so we all pilled together to get it for you.”  
Before Louis can ask about their relationship, Abi walks into the room, “Louis code red.”  
Code red was a rare term in the club. Sounding a lot more dangerous than it is, but it still sent a wave of chills through his body. Code red meant somebody Louis’ type was in the club. They had all gotten used to the kind he searched for, tall, muscular, and looks like they could snap him in half. Louis immediately gets small jitters in his hands. 

“Whats he look like?” He asks 

“Oh, trust me. You’ll notice him.” Abi uses the chance of being in the back to sneak a kiss to their girlfriend. Before Lynnie noticed and came back, she runs right back out the door.  
Louis smiles over at the other girls; code red also meant he was using his special routine. 

Louis usually dances to typical music, his body being enough to entice the older gentlemen in front of him. Tonight though, he doesn't just want to attract the code red man; he wants to drag him home. All it takes is one word to the security, and they change out his cd.  
Now he stands at the corner, waiting for them to call his name. The new robe sits on his shoulders. If he really wants to get laid tonight, he wants to go all out. The lights dim, and his name is announced. The beginning of a Kesha song blasts through the speakers, and Louis walks to the front. 

Abi was right, and he notices them right away. A group of men in a corner, taking an entire couch to themselves. They are loud but shut up when the music starts, a few of them turning back around when they realize it’s Louis. One man sits in the middle, though, his legs spread wide and his head tilted back. A shirt that’s practically hanging off of him by how little it’s buttoned shows off multiple scribbles of ink. Louis locks eyes with him, and knows, that man right there is his target. 

The beginning of “blah blah blah” plays loudly, and Louis focuses solely on everybody else but the man he wants. Sitting on his knees, he bounces his body, pushing his ass down on the ground, and rotates his hips forward. Rubbing his hands over his torso, he slowly unties the ribbon from his waist. Grinding down and slipping the soft fabric from his shoulders, he bites onto the ribbon. Moving his legs out, he fans his knees and spins to sit upon them. Bouncing down again, he watches the men in the front lean forward, but he doesn't look over into the corner. Dipping his head back, he wraps his hands around his neck and opens his mouth in a gasp. He crawls forward on the stage, pushing his hip out for a customer to push money into his waistband, winking at them. He takes the opportunity to get up and walk to the pole. Wrapping his hands around the metal, he moves his hips side to side, spreading them open on each side of the bar. Dropping lower, he dips side to side, pushing his ass out the farthest he can. 

Spinning his ass towards the pole, he grabs it over his head and thrusts his hips up. Grinding on the bar, he leans his lips forwards, bending his body in half backward. With each swirl of his hips, he dips lower, matching the beat of the song. Snapping back up to face the pole, he jumps and wraps his thighs tightly around the metal. Once the slower part of the music begins, he lowers himself down into a split. Bouncing his ass to the front of the stage.  
Finally, Louis’ eyes meet his stranger in the corner. All his friends are talking to one another, but his gaze is dead set on Louis. Once leaning back cockily, now he sits forward with his elbows on his knees. His bottom lip red from licking and biting. Louis knows he’s won this one. 

Before he knows it, the song is over, and he is walking back to the dressing room. He looks at the stranger one last time and sends him a wink.  
He barely makes it to the back before he is bombarded with the girls asking him questions. He only answers one, though, which comes from Celeste. 

“Are you getting railed or what?!” She shouts, jumping with excitement.  
Louis smirks.  
“Definitely.” 

Sometimes, when they are done dancing, they can go out to the floor and mingle with customers. The bar’s security is high, so the risk of them being hurt is very low. Lynnie, the owner, also has a strict policy that is posted on almost every single wall. Knowing that if one of her dancers is touched or hurt, she will handle you herself. Louis barely goes outside; all of his private dances are requested before he can. This time he doesn't wait for the personal request and retouches his makeup to head out.  
He walks straight to the bar, ignoring the corner completely. Walking up to Abi, he can see the smile on their face already. 

“You hooked him, huh.” They grab a small glass and fill it up with whiskey. Louis doesn't respond but starts to play with the empty coasters on the bar top. Leaning over the counter and sticking his ass straight in the air. Music plays to fill the silence, so his hips move lightly out of reflex. 

“Is he looking?” Louis asks. Abi nods lightly and steps out from the bar to head the drink over to the customer. Once Abi leaves, Louis turns his back towards the bar, looking over the small crowd of people. Lastly, he looks over to the corner. The man is already watching him, his hand resting lazily with two fingers on the corner of his mouth. Now that Louis isn’t on stage and is closer, he can see the long curls of hair on his shoulders. He can also see the many rings on his fingers. Louis can’t help but wonder if they would hurt smacking down on his skin. 

Louis doesn’t move to walk over to the man but slowly sits on the barstool next to him. Keeping eye contact while he opens his legs up slowly. The man rolls his head back and gets up from his seat. His friends look to ask him where he’s going, but with a side glance at Louis, they have their question answered.  
Louis spins to the bar and crosses his legs. Hearing his footsteps come closer till a body is standing next to him. 

“Wonderful dance you did.” The deep voice sends chills through Louis, and he already feels his cock thicken. 

Louis plays with a small stirring straw, putting the tip of it in his mouth, “My dance all you like? Or did you have anything else you wanted to tell me?” He looks over to the man. 

“I think you know what I liked about you.” He steps closer to Louis, looking down at him. 

Louis grins, “I think you know how to use your words, big boy.” turning in the chair to face him completely, “How about you tell me what you want.” He whispers, looking up at him through his lashes. 

“When do you get off?” His voice deepens, Louis didn't think that was possible, but he proudly arches his back when he hears it. 

“In an hour. I’ll meet you at the bar.” Jumping off his chair and starting to walk back to the dressing room, swaying his hips. 

It passes by quickly, and Louis puts on his prettiest pair of lace panties. Spraying himself with perfume and changes back into his warm sweater. As he had hoped, the man waits for him at the bar, now abandoned by his friends. Louis walks up to him calmly, pressing his hands on his chest.  
“Take me to yours?” He scratches his hands over the bare skin peeking out from the buttoned top. Harry nods gruffly and wraps his arm around Louis, guiding him out of the front door. His hand covers almost all of Louis’ lower back, and Louis can’t help but giggle out of excitement. 

They get into the car, and Louis sits gently in the passenger seat, hoping the drive doesn't take too long. He runs his hand over the man, feeling the tense muscle in his legs.  
“Wanna tell me your name, big boy?” His small fingers inch closer to the man’s upper thigh. 

“Harry.” He coughs out, shifting his weight in his seat. 

“Okay, Harry, I’m Lou.” His hand finally catches on the growing bulge Harry has. Causing a large breath to escape him. His fingers trace small circles over the fabric, “I don’t think you mind my name much, though. Do you, Harry?”  
Harry breathes out an answer, but Louis is too focused on the growing bulge underneath his hand. Louis hides his excitement over the size, knowing he grabbed a good one tonight. 

Continuing to trace the small shapes, he barely notices when the car stops moving or that it's pulled up to an apartment complex. Harry hops out of the car quickly, and Louis waits for his door to be opened for him. He is a lady, after all. Taking his hand, he steps out into the night, following Harry's quick footsteps into the building. Harry didn’t bother to rearrange himself after getting out, walking cock first into the elevator. Louis giggles into his hand and steps next to him.  
They make it into what he assumes is Harry’s apartment, when he is immediately crowded into the door. A smirk covers Harry’s face as if he has caught his prey, and Louis cannot let that happen. Placing his hand over his broad chest, he pushes lightly. 

“Show me your bedroom, Harry.” He stands on his tiptoes and bites at his ear. Harry loses his smirk for a split second and almost trips with how fast he turns. Grabbing Louis' waist and pulling him along. They step into the room, and Louis walks him to the bed, tilting his head up.

“I'm going to kiss you now,” Harry whispers and leans in. Louis tries to say, please do but cannot before Harry's mouth meets his own. It starts slow, unsure of kissing somebody new for the first time, but grows when Louis slips his tongue into his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip. Harry pulls at his hips, digging fingers into his sweater. His hands inch over to his ass, gripping the plush skin. A quiet moan escapes Louis, and with that, he pushes Harry onto the bed behind them. Harry groans at the disconnect as Louis climbs on top of the bed to straddle him. Harry sits up quickly to reconnect their lips. Pushing his hips up into Louis, as he circles his hips down. Wrapping his hands around his neck and slowly moving one up into his long hair, he pulls sharply. His other hand travels down his chest, while a loud moan comes from Harry’s swollen mouth. 

“Thought I was going to be easy, huh, big boy? Thought’d lay down and take what you wanted.” Louis nips at his chin. Sucking spots behind his ear and moving down his neck, he releases his hold on his hair. Harry can’t say anything and only gapes as Louis on his lap.  
Louis doesn't stop, “How do you know you can please me. Since you’re just a boy.” Grinding his hips harder. 

This shoots Harry into action, pushing his hands up Louis’ sweater and ripping it off his body and flipping them around to place Louis on his back, standing up and removing his shirt, chuckling deeply at the shuttering running through Louis’ body. Pulling his body to the edge of the bed, pushing his thick member into Louis’ hard prick. Arching his back up, desperate for more friction, Harry leans over to slowly unbutton his jeans and whisper in his ear. 

“I think I can handle you twink.” 

Louis whines when his knuckles rub against him, and Harry moves to mouth over the lace fabric. 

“Such a pretty one, laid out for me.” Latching his fingers on the waistband and pulling them down, springing Louis’ cock free. His hands are much bigger than Louis’ wrapping around him completely, pushing breaths of air out of his open mouth. 

“You have too many layers on,” Louis says, making grabby hands at Harry’s pants still on his legs, pushing up to his knees to unbuckle his belt and push his garments to the floor, pulling him onto the bed. Louis wastes no time before leaning down to wrap his mouth around Harry. Hollowing his cheeks on the tip and sinking further down. Harry pushes a hand onto the back of Louis’ head, causing him to almost rolls his eyes over how cocky he is. He doesn't push his head down, though, as if he thinks Louis can't take it. Solely to prove him wrong, Louis slides his warm mouth down his length. Nosing the small patch of hair above it. Sucking in his cheeks, he licks around the base the best way he can while slowly breathing out of his nose. Harry’s head falls back with a breathy “Fuck” once he feels the back of Louis’ throat, his hand slipping off of him. Louis works into a rhythm, bobbing his head up and down. 

“Fuck Lou, your mouth.” Harry groans and thrusts up lightly.  
Louis pops off his dick, a trail of spit leaking from his mouth. Harry grabs him, connecting their lips and holding his ass into his lap. One hand gropes into Louis while the other rummages into the drawer next to the bed. Louis hears the familiar click of a bottle and pulls off Harry to lay on his back. Louis may talk a lot at first but is always a pillow princess. 

Harry sucks down his chest, licking onto Louis’ sensitive nipples. Mouthing at the nubs when Louis mewls loudly, moving down to suck deep red marks into his waist and hips. Placing one right below his belly button, he slicks a finger in lube. Pushing his hand in between Louis’ cheeks and rubbing over his hole with his thumb. Licking up his length, he pushes a finger into his tight heat. Usually, Louis can’t feel the first finger, but the combination of Harry’s hot mouth breathing on him and his long finger increasing in speed, short inhales of breath fill the room. 

“How’s that princess?” Harry’s voice snaps him back to reality. 

“More, please give me more.” Louis pushes his hips down, aching to be full. Harry complies and adds a second finger into him, pushing them in far enough to make Louis wiggle on the bed. A chorus of “mores” emit from Louis along with mumbles of joy. Harry works slowly, refusing to add any more into him, and scissors his fingers. 

Louis decides to up the pace, “Show me you’re not some little boy who wandered into my club.” Lynnie would murder him if she ever heard refer to the club as his, but what she doesn't know won’t kill her.  
Harry’s head snaps up from where he watched his fingers disappear into Louis, and he shoves a third finger into him. Louis moans loudly and grips the pillows next to his head. Harry moves a lot quicker, and Louis gasps out into the open room. 

“Oh fuck, Harry!” He mewls when his fingers hit a particular sweet spot inside of him. 

“Found it,” Harry smirks and aims directly for his prostate. A chorus of “fucks” and gasps get louder from him with every thrust. Harry licks up his length again, wrapping his hand around the base.

“Come for me princess, I know we can get more than one out of you.”  
Following his command, Louis comes almost immediately, covering his chest with hot white spurts. Harry continues pushing into him through the orgasm, and pulls out once he stops.  
Getting up from the bed, he grabs a condom from his discarded jeans, and Louis watches him impatiently. 

“Hurry up already.” He pushes his hips up and swivels them. Harry lets out another chuckle and wraps the latex around his dick. Drizzling lube over it.  
Harry kneels in front of Louis, wrapping his hands around his hips to flip him to his hands and knees. Pushing his head down into the pillows, presenting Louis’ ass for his pleasure.

“Let’s see how well you can take a little boy, huh, princess.” Harry leans down to his ear and pushes in. Louis couldn’t make a sassy remark if he tried. As Harry sinks further into him, the only noise that comes from him is an embarrassing whine. Once Harry bottoms out, he stills to give Louis a moment to catch his breath. Louis has other plans and starts pushing his hips back further. 

“Prove me wrong” Louis flips his head to the side to look at Harry above him. A growing smirk tells him he’s pushed him far enough.  
Slowly dragging himself out, he snaps his hips back fast enough to push Louis forward in the bed. Jack hammering into Louis’ small figure, while Louis whines several “Uhs” underneath him. Tears well up in his eyes while he is fucked rapidly. Taking his hands back, he spreads his cheeks open. Harry moans at the sight of his cock disappearing into Louis’ pink hole. Spitting down to where they connect, his hands roughly grabbing his hips, leaving dark handprints Louis will complain about tomorrow.

“Harry harry harry harry.” 

Tears fall from his eyes, and his entire body is focused on Harry.  
Harry slips out for a second to pull Louis on his lap. Louis sinks down as fast as he can, moving his hips in short circles. Harry leans up to flick at his nipples and mouth at the bright red marks more. Louis’ thighs begin to ache when he can’t go fast enough, and he falls into Harry’s chest.  
“Please, please” Louis doesn't know what he’s begging for, but Harry begins pushing his hips up, smacking into his skin. Louis bites at his shoulder to hold back from screaming and curls his hands into his hair. “Oh fuckkk” He cries out. 

Harry pushes him up from his chest and shoves two fingers into his mouth, driving his hips up as deep as he can. Louis’ next orgasm hits him like a train as he gags on Harry’s fingers, cum hitting Harry’s chest. He screams out, spit falling out of the corner of his mouth.

“Fuck Lou!” Harry gasps as his dick is clenched into Louis, practically milking his orgasm out of him. Pushing deeply into him one last time, he spills into the condom.  
Louis falls onto his chest again, smearing cum on both of them. Puffing deep breaths into his neck Louis sighs in pleasure. 

“Okay, you win.” He mumbles almost inaudibly.  
Harry can’t pull himself to pull out and just sits in Louis’ heat for a little while longer.

“I care about your name, by the way,” Before Louis can ask what he means, he finishes off with, “Earlier you said I wouldn’t care, but I do.” Louis smiles and pulls himself off of Harry, his empty hole clenching at the cold air. 

Harry grabs a rag and washes them both off with warm water, petting his hair lightly as he does it. If Louis planned on sneaking out in the middle of the night, he ends up cradled on Harry’s chest, fast asleep. Harry doesn't mind, and maybe… Just maybe Louis doesn't either.


End file.
